A Day In the Life of An Avenger
by Singing Night Owl
Summary: The title says it all, duh. Chappie 1: Music Video found by Maddy & Pietro
1. Chapter 1: Music Video

**First Avengers fanfic! WHOOT WHOOT PS: I'm also uncluding my OC, Maddy Noccon (She's Filipino, & if you don't know what that is, look it up), AKA Owline. She has the abilities of an owl, plus she also does demonic magic. PPS: This chapter has the s-word in it. Look out! Enjoy!**

Maddy's POV

 _Ahh, the joys of going on my computer, because being an Avenger takes a lot out of you_ I thought.

A breeze blew through the room. _Pietro._

"Maddy, Maddy, Maddy, Maddy-" Pietro kept poking me. He's the most annoying teenager (I think he and Wanda are teenagers)

"What, what, what, what?" I asked, and grabbed his arm before he sped off.

"You still owe me a date." Did I also forget to mention he's my boyfriend? "And close your laptop!"

He closed it almost, but not before I stopped it.

"Let go!"

"Stop!"

"Do it!"

"Don't!"

"You'll break it!

"NO!"

"Come on!"

"Please! Stop!"

Then, music started on the computer.

"Huh? What the?" Pietro and I stared at each other before looking at the screen.

IRON MAN:

I was living the life, Yes I was having so much fun

I was winning awards I didn't even know I won

And in case you can't tell all of that went straight to hell when I was was kidnapped by some Afghan guy who made me build a missile, or I would die

I get a magnet in my chest, thanks to this guy wearing a vest… who dies but

I was able to give them all the boot with fire I can shoot out of this really kick-ass suit that can also flyyyyyyyy for like 8 seconds.

But after some improvements using robotic tools I was able to make the suit look way more cool

And then I got rebellious, Obadiah Stane got jealous and he stole my heart

in a completely non-gay way

in a completely non-gay way

And so I killed him

THE INCREDIBLE HULK:

I've been living in a third world country, which is kind of ironic since I'm trying not get angry

I was working in a bottle factory then I got discovered and tracked down by the military

Then back in New York, I found my girlfriend, I destroyed a helicopter and then this guy got jealous of me, deja vu!

He then became a muscly freak too.

Kinda wish I had killed him

Iron Man:

The Stark Expo's back, and now that everyone knows

That I'm a superhero, and Hammer Tech blows

My life is great, nothing can go wrong.

Oh wait, some Russian guy wants me to die. And so I killed him… okay I lied.

The Russian worked for Hammer Tech

I found some cross-word puzzle on my neck

And so I through a party and I really partied hardy until

Rhodey came in, kicked my ass, and stole my suit

And now the Russian guy has drones, and I'm pretty much all alone

Since Pepper abandoned me, Rhodey's a War Machine

My chest is killing me, so I inveeeeent a new element

Shaped like a triangle

Then I killed that Russian guy

THOR:

In the land of Asgard I'm about to become king

Until I disobey my father and which kinda screws up everything

Stripped of powers, banished to Earth. Hilarity ensues

I get arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D., and I fall in love with a jew.

While I'm gone, Loki takes over Asgard

Without my powers, killing this giant cyclops thing is really hard

Through the power of Odin's tear, I get my powers back

I have no other choice but to counter my brother's attack.

By killing him… kind of… not really…

CAPTAIN AMERICA:

I wanted to be an American Soldier

But instead they gave me the cold shoulder

They thought I'd get killed easily

Just because I have a few health difficulties

So to save myself the embarrassment,

I partake in a dangerous experiment

That gives me biceps, pecks, and abs.

I can also run slightly faster

So I go murder tons of Nazi bastards

Led by a guy whose named Red Skull for some reason

And so I killed him

right before crashing into the arctic and freezing over for several decades

I wake up in the future where I have to adjust to seeing

black people sitting the front of the bus

And so just when I think that this is all a bad dream

This black guy tells me about joining a team

THE AVENGERS (minus Black Widow & Hawkeye):

Now, we all, are obligated to join forces

Even though, we hate each other for some bizarre reason

And, well, we can't kill each other, since we're all equally matched,

We might as well stop this plan that Loki has hatched

(Iron Man: Wait he's still alive?

Thor: Indeed

Iron Man: What the hell!?

Thor: Bruce didn't kill the abomination

Iron Man: Yeah Bruce, what the hell was that about?

Bruce (Not the Hulk):Well… my… girlfriend… told me… not to…

Iron Man: ...Wussy.)

The portal opens, Loki's army attacks

Insert fight scene, we have each others backs

Rather suspenseful, since Tony almost dies

Loki is stopped thanks to Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Iron man… and these guys.

AND SO WE KILLED HIM!

(Thor: Well, we didn't kill him we just sort of beat the shit out of him

All four: ...)

SO WE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!

"...Ano ang ano ba? [(Filipno)What the heck?]

Pietro and I stared at each other before breaking down into laughter.

Unfortunately, every other Avenger heard our laughter.

"What are you two laughing about?" Captain America asked.

Unable to talk properly, Pietro and I just pointed at my laptop.

"Watch- video- too- much!" Pietro gasped out.

"See- why- we're- laughing!" I managed to say breathe out before We resumed laughing.

One Whole Replayed Song Later...

Everybody was laughing/giggling/staring/smiling at the video Pietro and I found.

Buut, _some_ people were kind of angry. (Namely, Bruce, Hawkeye,  & Black Widow)

"I do _not_ sound like that! In there, I sound like a girl!"

"Natasha, did you hear that? They called us, 'these guys' like we're not important!"

"Yes Clint. But we also gave them the middle finger in the video."

"Oh yeah."

"Do you like it?" I asked cautiously. Everyone turned to me and my boyfriend.

They seemed to be having a silent conversation, then, Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America) said, "I guess we're okay with the video. FRIDAY?"

 _Yes sir?_

Tony Stark took over. "FRIDAY, download this piece of awesomeness. We need it."

 _Of course._

Pietro and I grinned, then high fived.

 **Do you like it? Love it? Please tell me. Or, you can give me an idea for a new chapter. PS: I'm trying to reach at least 30 reviews. So, Read & Review people! The music video belongs to AnimatedJames on Youtube. It's called Marvel Musical.**


	2. Chapter 2: Amazing Song Part 1

**You know the drill. Read and Review. PS: They are in high school**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

Pietro POV

I sat at the lunch table with my friends, Steve, Tony, Vision, Bruce, Clint, and Thor. We all turned our heads to the doorway as the Dork Crew came in.

(Let me put the soon-to-be-couples down:

Pietro & Maddy

Steve & Peggy

Tony & Pepper

Vision & Wanda

Bruce & Natasha

Clint & Laura

Thor & Jane

PS: The girls are the 'Dork Crew')

"Hey guys wanna mess with the Dork Crew?" I sent a small smirk to my group. They all smiled back.

Fifteen Minutes and Seven Flying Food Bowls Later…

"Why?" Maddy Noccon sobbed. "Why do you guys hate me and my friends so much? WE'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" During her last line, she leapt at me and grabbed me by the collar. "So why? Why pick on us?"

I smirked. "Because you guys are dorks."

She snarled and raised her other hand, which she made into a fist.

"Maddy." Pepper put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He's not worth it. And besides, we have to go and practice for our talent show performance."

Maddy looked conflicted for a moment. Finally, she walked off. But not before she slapped me in the face.

 _Talent show? Aw man! I totally forgot! I have to go to that to see Wanda!_

That Night...

My friends and I were at the high school talent show, waiting for some hilarious things to ensue. But another reason I was there was because of my sister Wanda.

 _I don't know why she hangs out with those dorky friends of hers_ I thought

While I waited, I read the brochure of the performers. There were sixteen acts, Wanda was the last one.

Fifteen Acts Later…

"And now announcing Maddy Noccon and the Fusion Girls!"

The stage opened to reveal Maddy as the lead dancer and singer, with the other girls as backup.

Nobody's POV

Outfits:

Maddy:

Lavender & Nude Low Back Beaded Halter Dress

Lilac Single Sole Pump Heels Snake Skin Faux Leather

Pigtails

Jane:

New Summar Fashion Cotton Basic Black Crop Top Retro

Hot Pink Pleated Skater Skirt

Black Strappy Open Toe Heels Patent

High Ponytail

Pepper:

Elizabeth & James Clarissa Stretch-Crepe Light Blue Mini Dress

Open Toe Blue Platform Heels

Half Ponytail

Wanda:

Sweetheart Lace Dress - Cap Sleeve Fit & Flare Party Mini

Wedding Shoes Women's Peep Toe Pumps Red Stiletto Heel

Side Ponytail

Natasha:

Black One-Shoulder Ruffle Crop Top M in Black

Dolan Pleated Skater Skirt in Black

Privileged Women's Kesha Black Sandals

Laura:

Pixie Market Pastel Yellow Crochet Dress - Yellow - Mini Dress

Betty Page Pastel Likewise Decision Heel In Yellow

Fishtail Braid

Peggy:

Black & White Houndstooth UNIF Badsport 2 Piece

GUESS Factory Women's Caly Black Peep-Toe Pumps

Headband

The boys' jaws dropped at the sight of the girls.

Maddy gave a soft smile.

"Dear Future Husband" by Meghan Trainor

Maddy:

Dear future husband,

Here's a few things

You'll need to know if you wanna be

My one and only all my life

(Girls: Awwwww)

The other girls came up beside Maddy, their heels clicking on the stage.

Natasha:

Take me on a date

I deserve it, babe

And don't forget the flowers every anniversary

'Cause if you'll treat me right

I'll be the perfect wife

Buying groceries

Buy-buying what you need

Pepper:

You got that 9 to 5

But, baby, so do I

So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies

I never learned to cook

But I can write a hook

Sing along with me

Sing-sing along with me (Girls: hey)

Jane:

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady

Even when I'm acting crazy

Tell me everything's alright

(Girls: Awwwww)

Laura:

Dear future husband,

Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be

My one and only all my life

Dear future husband,

If you wanna get that special lovin'

Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night

Maddy:

After every fight

Just apologize

And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right

Even if I was wrong

 _[Laugh]_ You know I'm never wrong

Why disagree?

Why, why disagree?

Wanda:

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady

Even when I'm acting crazy

Tell me everything's alright

Peggy:

Dear future husband,

Here's a few things

You'll need to know if you wanna be

My one and only all my life (Girls: Hey, baby)

Dear future husband,

Make time for me

Don't leave me lonely

And know we'll never see your family more than mine

Jane:

I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (Girls: Hey)

Open doors for me and you might get some kisses

Don't have a dirty mind

Just be a classy guy

Buy me a ring

Buy-buy me a ring, (Girls: Babe)

Natasha:

You gotta know how to treat me like a lady

Even when I'm acting crazy

Tell me everything's alright

Wanda:

Dear future husband,

Here's a few things

Peggy:

You'll need to know if you wanna be

My one and only all my life

Dear future husband,

If you wanna get that special loving

Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night

(Girls: That's right!)

Pepper: Oh-woah

Maddy:

Future husband, better love me right

Then the girls all struck a pose.

It was silent, then, the audience burst into cheers, louder than when they cheered for the other acts all put together.

The boys still stared.

"Do we agree that we've been missing the best thing ever?" Pietro asked.

All the boys agreed.


	3. Chapter 3: Amazing Song Part 2

**Part 2 of Amazing Song! You know the drill. Read & review! PS: I own no one except for Maddy Noccon!**

Nobody's POV

Ever since the girls' performance at the talent show, the boys could think about nothing else but the girls they used to hate.

Hint: _USED_ to hate

"Aww, man. We gotta find a way to make the girls like us." Moaned Pietro as they watched the girls laughing at their table in the corner.

"Yes, I believe the girls think of us as-" Vision was cut off by Thor.

"I think we need to actually talk to the ladies." Thor said, as he stared at Jane.

Later…

"What? Are you serious?" Maddy and the girls stared at the woman at Wanda's door (they were visiting) , astonished by the piece of new they had just received.

The boys were at Pietro's house, which was unfortunate for them, because Wanda invited the girls over too.

Then, there was the event that the hostess (?), Tess Daly, of Dancing with the Stars came to their door because he had seen the performance of the girls.

"Ms. Noccon, I've seen your performance, and would like you to do a performance for a new song. However, we need boys partnered up with you."

"Of course Mrs. Daly. Oh! I know,some boys that can dance with us!' Maddy exclaimed.

Just then, Tess, noticed the boys watching them. "How about these boys?"

"What?! NO! Nonononononono! I refuse-"

"Perfect! The boys will be your dancing partners! This will be amazing! Come to the studio tomorrow at 10 A.M.!" Tess left.

The girls stood staring at the door.

The boys watched as the girls shook.

"Wanda? Sis?" Pietro gingerly touched his sister's shoulder.

Wanda turned towards the boys. "Excuse me boys, the girls and I need to go to my room." The girls gave sheepish smiles as they marched through the doorway.

The door slammed, and the boys heard a _lot_ of shouting and crashing. Then, it stopped.

The girls walked out looking refreshed. "Ahh, better." Maddy glared at the boys. "Look here, this does _not_ mean that we are all friends. You are just dance partners, nothing more!"

The Next Day…

Outfits:

Just imagine them in the Outfits from Teen Beach Movie, Gotta be Me, 'Dancing With the Stars'. Oh, and Pietro & Maddy are the main dancers, so you can guess that Pietro takes the place of Brady/Ross Lynch, and Maddy takes the place of Mack/Maia Mitchell. Ok?

"I can't believe I have to wear a fringe bikini." Moaned Pepper.

"Pep, relax, you could've been wearing a leather vest just like Tony." Maddy put a hand on Pepper's shoulder. "At least you can keep nice and cool."

"Maddy!" Pietro ran up to Maddy's side. "You and the girls are gonna be waiting for the guys to finish our dancing for part of the song. Then, you and the girls come up. Ok?"

Maddy smirked. "All the more better for me to see your messing up on the stage."

Later on the Stage…

Gotta Be Me by Ross Lynch

Pietro:

Yeah!

Come on!

You and me are meant to be,

Like a brand new board and an awesomest wave

Thing is honey I'm your need,

For every chilling and trying to catch some waves

Without you I sing the blues,

Instead of rock rock rock rock rock and roll

So I'm hoping you miss me too,

lately down to do whatever since I road the moan

March to the beat,

I march to the beat gonna do my thing

March to the beat,

I march to the beat gonna do my thing

Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me

You let em move those feet and they'll set you free

Come on you need to see that I gotta be me

I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me

Maddy:

Like you I'm original,

Trying to move this world from where it's set

You're laid back and I get stressed

Yet whenever were together we're more than that,

My motto sees the day and night

And yours is let's go with the flow

That's no reason we say goodbye,

Now if you're fast enough for a girl on the go

March to the beat,

I march to the beat gonna do my thing

March to the beat,

I march to the beat gonna do my thing

Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me

You let em move those feet and they'll set you free

Come on you need to see that I gotta be me

I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me

Come on and feel this beat cause i gotta be me

You let em move those feet and they'll set you free

Come on you need to see that I gotta be me

I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me

All:

March to the beat

I march to the beat gonna do my thing

March to the beat

I march to the beat gonna do my thing

Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me

You let em move those feet and they'll set you free

Come on you need to see that I gotta be me

I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me

Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me

You let em move those feet and they'll set you free

Come on you need to see that I gotta be me

I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me!

The boys and girls all struck a pose. (Think the last pose from Gotta Be Me in 'Dancing With the Stars'. Ok?)

Later…

"So, why are me and girls here? Pietro? Why are the guys here? Wait, is this a trap?" Maddy asked Pietro with the two groups facing each other.

"No," Pietro sighed. "Look, me and the guys wanted to say sorry for ruining your lives back at school. Do you forgive us?"

Awkward Silence…

"Sure, we can forgive you." Maddy smiled. "Truce?" She held out her hand.

Pietro shook it. "Truce."

 **Like it? Love it? Read & Review! I do not own the song, or the characters. I only own Maddy Noccon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tony Changed His Mates Part 1

**New chapter. You know what to do!**

Nobody's POV

"Stark! What did you do? What did you do?" Nick Fury shouted at Tony Stark. The other Avengers were behind the latter.

On the floor were four toddlers, namely, Pietro, Wanda, Vision, and Maddy. They were, umm, well, they were turned into toddlers.

By Tony? Of course! Definitely.

On accident?. Maybe. Or maybe not.

Has a good thing happened? Probably, not. They can't fight. Well, they kind of actually can.

Will he be able to turn them back? Yes. Yes he can! Or so Tony thinks.

"I want my new recruits back to the way they were! Do you understand me Tony Stark?"

"Of course!"

"Tony?" Pepper sounded worried. "The toddlers are gone."

"Stark!"

Later…

"Catch Pietro!"

"Wanda! Stop throwing things around!" Clint was then pounded by a chair.

"Vision! Don't use… your… mind… stone… you just used it." Tony watched as Vision vaporized several of the tower's couches.

"Maddy! OH MY GOSH! Did she just-?" Natasha stared at Maddy who had just lifted Thor's hammer, Mjolnir.

"The Lady Noccon has just lifted my hammer from the chair!" Thor exclaimed.

"Thor! She's just a toddler!How is she able to do that?" Natasha backed away slightly from Maddy, as she knew that the hammer was dangerous.

"Widow of Blackness,, she is worthy. Look out!" Thor and Natasha dove out of the way as the hammer was flung in their direction.

"Ahh!" The toddlers all screamed as if they were throwing a tantrum.

The toddlers were turning everything upside down.

Pietro ate everything in the fridge, then he zipped around the tower.

Wanda used her powers to make hallucinations appear in the rooms, then she threw stuff around.

Vision used his mind stone to zap things into ashes.

Maddy used her magic to change things into, other things. I think I'm forgetting something... Oh yeah! She also lifted Thor's hammer and was smashing everything with it.

"Wanda! Stop it!" Clint yelled.

"No!" Wanda screamed. Then she ran over to the towers resident android, Vision.

"Vision! Don't even think about-" Tony never even got to finish his sentence as Vision picked Wanda up bridal style and flew off through the doorway with her.

"Pietro! Gotcha!" Steve caught Pietro by the shirt, but that only led to him being spun around by the speedster.

"Maddy! Stop doing magic!" Natasha glared down at the toddler in front of her, hoping her glare would stop the young girl.

But Maddy was the only one out of the whole team who wouldn't give in to the widow's glare.

Instead, she pouted and sent waves of magic towards Natasha and Thor, who were lifted into the air.

"Pietro!" Maddy yelled. "Pietro makakatulong sa akin!" (Filipno-English: Pietro help me!)

"Maddy!" Pietro stopped running, and immediately sped over to his, umm, girlfriend… At least, I bet she's his best friend. "I'm coming!" He picked her up bridal style and sped off after Vision and Wanda.

"We are screwed." Bruce muttered when he came from the corner, as he was hiding from the kids, in order not to get angry.

"Tell me about it," muttered Tony as he and the other picked themselves up from the ground.

 **To be continued in part 2! See ya later! Questions**

 **One) (Girls) Which guy do you think is cute? (Me: I don't normally fawn over superheroes, but for Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, I'll make an exception.)**

 **One) (Boys) Which girl is cuter? Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff, or Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch?**

 **Two) Who is your favorite Avenger in the movie? (Me: I love Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver, though I wish he hadn't died!)**

 **Three) Would you become an Avenger? (Me: Heck yeah!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Tony Changed His Mates Part 2

**Part 2! I'm too lazy, so just read…**

Nobody's POV

The tired Avengers went after the kids, who were currently AWOL (Absent Without Official License. Ok?)

Later…

"I want a snack!" - Vision

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" - Wanda

"I need space to run!" - Pietro

"I wanna play!" - Maddy

The tiny tots, that is, the Avengers that were turned into children, were throwing superpowered temper tantrums. And the effect of that is that they were annoying the heck out of the grownup Avengers.

"I'll take Vision." Mumbled Tony as he walked to the fridge.

"I'll take Wanda." Muttered Natasha as she took hold of the young spell caster's hand.

"I am going to take Pietro to the simulation room." Thor said as he carried the young speedster.

Maddy was left, and she still looked at the ground, as if she was bored.

Steve, Bruce, and Clint looked at each other with worry. Sure, they were left with the most dangerous of the toddlers. And yeah, she could destroy them in a few seconds. So, what could they do? Give her a stuffed animal that's what!

Clint walked over to Maddy. "Look here sweetie. I'll get you something to play with. Okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

Maddy smiled. "Ok Mr. Orange Hair."

Clint ignored the snickers that were coming from Steve and Bruce.

After the Kids Were Taken Care Of…

Snores came from four figures under a blue blanket.

Vision had an arm around Wanda, as if protecting her.

Pietro and Maddy held hands in their sleep.

"Tony? Tony. Tony Stark. Tony!" Pepper got Tony's attention.

"Yeah, Peps?"

"Are you absolutely sure that this ray will turn them back to normal?" Pepper put her hands on her hips.

"Of course! At least I think so… Maybe... Probably…" Tony trailed off.

"Stark!"

"Tony!

"Man of Iron!"

Tony looked up to see five, very pissed off teammates of his.

Widow held him by the collar. "Tony, if this ray does not work, I will, and personally murder you."

"Be my guest." Muttered Pepper.

"Man of Iron." Thor walked up. "If the Fast Silver keeps eating my poptarts, I will electrocute you with Mjolnir."

"I will turn into the Hulk and smash you."

"I'm gonna set as many as a hundred, very very _very_ explosive arrows off at you."

"I'll just throw my shield at you while you're defenseless."

"Alright. Alright. This is my fault. And when they wake up, we'll be dealing with four very pissed off superheroes."

"No Tony." the team chorused. " _You_ will be dealing with four, very pissed off superheroes. We'll just sit back and watch them torment you while eating popcorn."

"...Fine. Ok, here we go."

A ray of purple/red/silver/and yellow light was shot at the toddlers.

It dissipated to reveal… they were still toddlers!

"TONY!" The others glared at him.

"Calm down guys! It'll turn them back in a few hours. I think it's three."

"IN THREE HOURS IT'S MIDNIGHT!"

"I'll stay here to watch them with Tony." Bruce offered.

"Great!"

Midnight…

The once toddlers were still asleep.

Vision had an arm around Wanda's waist, and she had her head on Vision's chest.

Wait, Vision's chest?

Wanda sat bolt upright, waking Vision.

"Wanda? What's going on?" Vision asked with confusion.

"Vizh!" Wanda hugged him. "I don't know. But we were sleeping all together here… in… Stark's… Workshop…" Then she noticed Pietro and Maddy. Their arms were around each other.

Wanda smiled. _Blackmail._ "Pietro, Maddy."

Maddy woke immediately, and seeing her position, blushed bright red and sat up, careful not to disturb her boyfriend. "Wanda? Vision? Why are we here? ...Under a baby blanket? Pietro?"

"Five more minutes… the apple ate the pony…" Maddy sat Pietro up, and slapped him. Twice. "Wake up, or I'll dump you."

That got Pietro up immediately.

"Wanda? Vision? Maddy? What…?" He was at a loss for words.

"Let us ask Doctor Banner." Vision motioned towards the man sleeping at the table next to the one Tony Stark was sleeping on.

 **Part 2 done! Part 3 is coming soon! I hope.**


End file.
